Brutal Fists
'''Brutal Fists '''is an official fighting video game created by Kitty0706. The developed and published by Genisu Games and 2DX13 Productions with NetherRealm Studios and Dimps. If released in March 2006 for PC, Xbox 360 and Wii, with the PlayStation 3 will be released sometimes in December 13, 2006. Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists, where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Rosters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive Quests * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Hidden * Edmund Gareth (Complete Arcade Mode with at least 14 characters) * Hibagon (Beat Arcade Mode on hard difficulty without any continues) * Iron Maiden (Beat Arcade Mode with at least 8 characters) * Ogoleithus (Beat Arcade Mode as Edmund Gareth) * Sheva Laronde (Beat Arcade Mode with two female characters, Karen Daisy and Magenta) Purchase * Dark Blade * Ferdia * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Narry Randalf * Nestor Sevastan * Perry Armstrong * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Takkasto * Tyler Watterson * Vetala Quest Fighters * Agonistes (Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (SoulCalibur) * Jennifer Check (Jennifer's Body) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (DC) * Man-Bot (Freedom Force) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Slenderman (Slender Man) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) * Xander Cage (XXX) * Zone-Tan (ZONE-Sama) NPC * Plasma Juggernaut Arenas Default # Back Alley # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Butcher's Cabin # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Vatican City # Underground Ring # Wrestling Ring Exclusive Quests # Freeway # Mute City # Tiger Temple Hidden # Chaos World # Edmund's Platform # Edmund Gareth's Lab # Hiba Forest # Louisiana Swamp Purchase # 2nd Circle of Hell # Abandoned Freeway # Celestial Presence # Circus Arena # Goryo Shrine # Indian Cemetery # Midtown Detroit # Newreaction # Power Plant Ruins # Randalf's Big House # Rest Gravers # Ring of Sport # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City Quest Arenas # Agonistes's dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # Devil's Kette # Hokuto Dojo # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hunter's Jungle # Netherrealm # New York City # Patriot City # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Slender Woods # Wade's Apartment # ZTV News Trivia * There is a sub boss called the Plasma Juggernaut, which is a monster composed of plasma energy covered by golden platings. I might upload an image of what he looks like but I'll see about it. * Keep in mind that while the playable characters will have their voice actors listed, some non-playable characters in story/arcade mode may have their voice actors listed, too, but only a few of them. That is, if I feel the need to. * Some bios will contain two endings you'll either receive depending on whether or not you've defeated the bonus boss character. Category:Deviant Fighters Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games